Fright Night Part 2 (1988) Home Video
Fright Night Part 2 Home video is a listing of home media releases of the film. Cover Art Fright Night Part 2 has been released on VHS, laserdisc and DVD around the world. American releases are adorned with the A-poster art of the face of a vampire; most foreign releases feature the B-Poster art based upon the poster for the original movie. In Japan, Regine was prominently featured - in monster-bat form on the poster and as a vampire vixen on the front of the VHS/Laserdisc release. FrightNightII.jpg|A-Poster Fright Night Part 2 Poster Art.jpg|B-Poster Art Fright Night Part 2 Japanese Poster Art.jpg|Original Japanese Poster Fright Night Part 2 Alternate Japanese Poster 1.jpg|Alternate Japanese Poster VHS In the United States, the film was first released by IVE Entertainment (later to become LIVE/Artisian/Lion's Gate) on October 5, 1989.Fright Night Part 2 IVE Trade Ad In addition to the usual promotional posters, video store owners were given the option to order a large cardboard advertising standee which featured the cover art and a few stills from the film on a mock-up of Peter's Fright Night set. All international distribution was handled by by CBS/FOX. Fright Night Part 2 1989 IVE VHS Trade Ad.jpg|USA Video Store Trade Ad Fright Night Part 2 USA VHS Cover.jpg|USA VHS Cover Fright Night Part 2 Japanese VHS.jpg|Japanese VHS Fright Night Part 2 Japanese VHS Cover.jpg|Front & Back Fright Night Part 2 UK VHS.jpg|UK VHS Coffin Case In addition to the standard cardboard-box edition, the Australian marketing team devised a very unusual release which is housed in a plastic clamshell case shaped like a coffin. Copies of this version are very scarce and seldom turn up on online auction sites. Fright Night Part 2 Clamshell Coffin VHS.jpg FN2coffin-1-.jpg|Coffin Clamshell Australian VHS Fright Night 2 PAL Video.jpg|Standard Australian VHS Release Laserdisc The film was issued on Laserdisc in the USA by IVE Home Entertainment and by CBS/FOX in Japan. Both editions are hard to come by and they each feature a pan & scan transfer.Laserdisc Database - Fright Night Part 2 USA EditionLaserdisc Database - Fright Night Part 2 Japan Edition The Japanese edition was issued with an obi strip. Fright Night Part 2 IVE Image Laserdisc cr.jpg|American Laserdisc Fright Night Part 2 Japanese Laserdisc Front.jpg|Japanese Laserdisc Front Fright Night Part 2 Japanese Laserdisc Back cr.jpg|Japanese Laserdisc Back DVD In the USA, the movie was released on DVD by Artisan Entertainment on August 19, 2003. The packaging claims the disc is "presented in the original 1.33:1 format in which the film was shot," so clearly someone didn't get the memo that the film was shot in a wide 2.35:1 ratio. It seems to be the same transfer utilized for the previous VHS and laserdisc releases. In December 2003, Artisian was bought by Lion's Gate Home Entertainment and the pan-and-scan disc quickly went out of print, lingering on store shelves for a few years before being scalped for around $100 by internet resellers. Fright Night Part 2 DVD Cover.jpg|USA DVD Cover Fright Night Part 2 DVD.jpg|DVD Fright Night Part 2 DVD Chapters.jpg|DVD Chapter List Blu Ray Currently, there's been no announcement of plans for an official blu-ray release. However, there ''appear ''to be a number of blu-rays released by Lion's Gate in circulation but these are actually masterfully designed bootlegsOriginal Trilogy Forum duped from an HD TV transfer. These discs are generally so professionally produced (one version includes reproductions of the lobby cards printed on heavy cardstock) that some have claimed that they were test pressings for an abandoned release or "promo" discs, which has frequently thrust online prices into the triple-digits. Consumers should be wary, as affordable versions can often be found on various sites such as eBay and iOffer. Fright Night Part 2 Bootleg Blu-Ray 1.jpg|Bootleg Blu-Ray Fright Night Part 2 Bootleg Blu-Ray 2.jpg References Category:Home Video Category:Fright Night Part 2 (1988) Category:Merchandise